


Зелёная дверь

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: IT Crowd, Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Всё будет хорошо, пока никто не вздумает открыть эту дверь, - произнёс Рой, ткнув пальцем в угрожающего вида зелёную дверь, украшенную львиной головой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зелёная дверь

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [The green door](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4606671/1/The_Green_Door) авторства SisiDraig.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

1

\- Всё будет хорошо, пока никто не вздумает открыть эту дверь, - произнёс Рой, ткнув пальцем в угрожающего вида зелёную дверь, украшенную львиной головой.  
\- Почему? - немедленно поинтересовалась Джен. Её тут же начало переполнять жгучее любопытство.  
\- Тебе напомнить, что сегодня случилось из-за тебя? - Рой кивнул на красную дверь.  
\- А что, за той дверью сидит ещё один гот? - спросила девушка, приблизившись к означенной двери. Она буквально притягивала Джен к себе, как пламя мотылька. Джен не могла ей сопротивляться.  
\- Я не знаю, - честно признался Рой, - мы никогда её не открывали.  
\- Я считаю крайне маловероятным, что ещё один гот обитает за этой дверью. Но лучше не выяснять это опытным путём, - добавил Мосс, поправляя съехавшие на нос очки.  
\- Джен! - воскликнул Рой, когда Джен словно в трансе взялась за ручку двери и едва ли не с любовью погладила её.  
\- Что? Я не собираюсь открывать, я просто... смотрю, всё ли... в порядке с ручкой.  
\- А, тогда ладно. Значит, всё хорошо, - подвёл итог Мосс, усаживаясь за стол.  
\- Хм-м, - Джен исчезла в своём офисе, пробормотав: "У меня ещё тут куча работы".  
\- Мосс. Мосс! - понизив голос, окликнул его Рой, убедившись, что Джен их не слышит.  
\- М-м-м?  
\- Мне нужно подняться на пятый этаж, проверить компьютер Джулии.  
\- Она пробовала выключить и включить снова?  
\- Не знаю, но вполне вероятно, что она симпатичная. Так что, думаю, мне стоит лично заняться этим.  
\- О, понимаю. Девица.  
\- Да, Мосс, девица. А ты глаз не спускай с Джен. Нет гарантий, что она не откроет дверь.  
\- Но Джен ведь сказала, что не собирается...  
\- Да, сказала, сказала именно так, и я ей не верю.  
\- Почему?  
\- Она же всё время врёт, Мосс! - взвыл Рой.  
\- Да, но... я думаю, на сей раз она говорит правду. Нам нужно ей поверить.  
\- Она вытащила Ричмонда из его комнаты, хотя мы ей говорили этого не делать.  
\- Я думаю, это была просто ошибка.  
\- Я думаю, ты просто идиот. Убедись, что Джен не станет к ней даже подходить, понял?  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Вот и славно, - с этими словами Рой исчез за входной дверью.

\----

Несколько минут спустя Джен выглянула из кабинета.  
\- Мосс, я только что говорила с Денхольмом.  
\- Я не слышал, как звонил телефон.  
\- А он звонил. У него проблемы с... лэптопом, - сказала она, косясь на зелёную дверь.  
\- Он пробовал выключить и включить снова?  
\- Хм, да.  
\- Он проверил, подключён ли лэптоп к сети?  
\- Ну, да.  
\- Он...  
\- ДА, МОСС! Он сделал всё, что мог, и никакого результата! Так что поднимайся наверх и помоги ему.  
\- Ох, ну ладно, - Мосс вскочил с места, случайно смахнув при этом на пол свой телефон. - Но ты должна пообещать мне не открывать дверь, пока меня не будет.  
\- Не буду, - кивнула Джен, буквально приклеившись взглядом к двери.  
\- Значит, не вижу причин, почему тебя нельзя оставлять здесь одну, - заключил Мосс, водрузив телефон обратно на стол, и покинул подвал.  
\- Прекрасно, - выдохнула Джен, коснувшись дверной ручки. Не в состоянии больше терпеть, она с силой толкнула дверь. Ничего. Она толкнула ещё сильнее. По-прежнему ничего. Джен пнула дверь.  
\- А-аргх! - отдёрнув ушибленную ногу, она ударила дверь кулаком.  
Тут был нужен кто-то ещё.  
\- Ричмонд, - Джен обернулась - чтобы лицом к лицу столкнуться с готом.  
\- А-а-а! - вскрикнула девушка. Ричмонд в ужасе отпрыгнул.  
\- Что? - вопросил он своим обычным скорбным тоном.  
\- Извини, Ричмонд. Я не хотела на тебя кричать.  
\- Я напугал тебя?  
\- Кхм, немножко.  
\- Но ведь ты сама меня позвала?  
\- Ну, я произнесла твоё имя...  
\- Знаю. У меня, как видишь, очень острый слух. Как у всех настоящих готов. Он необходим, чтобы в полной мере оценить всю красоту игры дарквейвовых групп вроде "Кридл оф Фёлз".  
\- Понятно. Раз ты уже здесь, не мог бы ты мне помочь?  
\- Наверное, могу. Что нужно сделать?  
\- Просто открыть дверь.  
\- Эту? - Ричмонд ткнул в неё пальцем.  
\- Да, просто толкни внутрь.  
Ричмонд без труда открыл дверь.  
\- Привет, - донёсся из темноты за дверью чей-то голос.  
\- Привет, - сразу откликнулась Джен.  
\- Привет, - голос немного занервничал.  
\- Кто там? - спросила Джен.  
\- Ты гот? - поинтересовался Ричмонд. - Мне нравится львиная голова на твоей двери.  
\- Говард, - запаниковал голос, - Говард, иди сюда! В нашем камине чьи-то голоса!  
\- Говард? - пробормотала Джен. Ричмонд пожал плечами.  
\- Опять хлебнул лишку вечером, Винс? - раздался строгий голос. - Голоса в камине, как же.  
\- Думаю, нам надо пойти туда, - прошептала Джен, повернувшись к Ричмонду.  
\- Ох, я не знаю. Мосс и Рой говорили, что не следует этого делать.  
\- Но там же люди, Ричмонд. Помнишь, каково тебе было одному-одинёшеньку сидеть в своей комнате?  
\- Да, - ответил гот, уставившись куда-то в пространство.  
\- Не начинай, - Джен схватила его за руку. - Ну же. Мы идём.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Джен толкнула Ричмонда вперёд и захлопнула за собой дверь.

2

Винс молча таращился на внезапно рухнувших перед ним на пол людей. Расширившиеся от удивления голубые глаза стали походить на небольшие блюдца.  
\- Ух ты, - произнёс он наконец, - вы живёте у нас в камине?  
\- Нет, - смутилась Джен, оттолкнув от себя Ричмонда. Быстро вскочив на ноги, она отряхнулась. - Мы из техподдержки, а это что за отдел?  
\- Отдел? - нахмурился Винс, переведя взгляд на поднявшегося с пола Ричмонда. - Ничего себе! - чуть не задохнулся он. - Ты гот?  
\- Эм, да, - Ричмонд чувствовал себя несколько неуютно.  
Ликующий Винс обошёл вокруг него.  
\- Твоя одежда, она великолепна!  
\- О, ну... спасибо. Ещё никому моя одежда не нравилась.  
\- И твоя причёска! Восхитительно!  
\- Ммм, твоя тоже ничего. Не могу сказать то же самое об одежде, слишком уж яркая. Глаза болят, - Ричмонд прикрыл лицо длинной тонкой рукой.  
\- Ого, а твои кольца! Класс! - Винс потянулся к нему.  
\- Ох, что ты делаешь? - занервничал Ричмонд, отступая назад.  
\- Я знал, что готический стиль скоро опять будет в моде, хотя Лерой утверждал, что стиль хиппи вернётся быстрее. Никогда не следует ему верить, - нахмурился Винс, оглядывая свой наряд в электро-хиппарском стиле. - Так вы снова в моде?  
\- Кхм, я не в курсе, - Ричмонд отступил ещё на один шаг. - Я провожу большую часть времени в крошечной серверной.  
\- О-о-о, а твои фенечки на шее... - Винс проигнорировал его ответ. - И твои белые контактные линзы, у тебя есть ещё пара?  
\- Э-э-э, - Ричмонд бросил умоляющий взгляд на Джен, но ей было не до гота. Она изучала комнату, пытаясь понять, где они оказались. Ричмонд решил действовать как обычно.  
\- Почему ты такой радостный? Ведь у тебя нет на то никаких причин?  
\- Ну, я... хм, - смутившись, Винс замолчал. Ему нравилось, как одеваются готы, но он совершенно не принимал их мировоззрение.  
В комнату вошёл порядком раздражённый Говард  
\- Винс! - закричал он. - Какого чёрта здесь происходит? Кто эти люди?  
\- Я не знаю, - пожал плечами Винс, не отводя глаз от Ричмонда. - Они появились из нашего камина.  
\- _«Они появились из камина»_? Я взрослый человек, Винс, и я не... что, чёрт побери, нацепил на себя этот чудик?  
\- Эй! - возмутился Винс. - Это настоящий готический стиль, нечего цепляться к нему.  
\- Да мне всё равно, Винс. Просто выпроводи их отсюда!  
Происходящее всё больше злило Говарда. К тому же он только сегодня утром спас одну из своих джазовых пластинок от посягательств Винса, вознамерившегося смастерить себе "ловца сновидений".  
 _/ - Но она просто идеально подходит для этого, - оправдывался Винс. - А ещё я думал, что ты не заметишь её пропажи./_  
\- Как я могу их выпроводить? Они же появились из камина, и не могут просто взять и уйти обратно, там ведь нет двери.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я проверял, - признался покрасневший Винс.  
\- Когда?  
\- На Рождество. Ты сказал, Санта не спускается вниз по трубе, и я подумал, что там должна быть дверь, ведь иначе в камин не попадёшь.  
\- Винс, - начал Говард, - когда я сказал, что Санта не спускается по трубе, я не имел в виду, что он попадает в дом как-то по-другому. Я хотел сказать, что его просто... - Говард посмотрел в наивные глаза Винса и вздохнул. - Ладно, не бери в голову. Кто вы такие?  
\- Техподдержка, - улыбнулась Джен, протягивая руку. - А это что за отдел? Вы уборщики? Я знаю, Денхольм очень заботится об уборщиках, но...  
\- Уборщики? Отдел? - переспросил Говард. - О чём вы? И кто вы?  
\- Простите, как грубо с моей стороны. Я Джен, а это Ричмонд.  
\- Привет, - помахал ему гот.  
\- А вы кто? - спросила она, игриво подмигивая Говарду. Винс хихикнул, заработав уничижающий взгляд друга.  
\- Меня зовут Говард, - улыбнулся он, пожав её руку, - а это Винс.  
\- Приветик, - встрял Винс. - Хотите конфетку?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Джен не сводила глаз с Говарда.  
\- Ричмонд? - Винс протянул ему пакетик с мармеладками.  
\- О, пожалуй. Люблю «Джели бебис». Я представляю себе, будто это маленькие испуганные человечки, которым я откусываю головы.  
Винс смутился на пару секунд, но затем снова улыбнулся и всучил Ричмонду весь пакетик. Гота бросило в дрожь. Как кто-нибудь может быть таким радостным?  
\- Кхм, Винс, - встревоженным тоном позвал его Говард.  
\- Да? - модник обернулся и увидел, как Говард осторожно отступает назад от самозабвенно щебечущей Джен.  
\- Ты вроде как нормальный, не голубой, не какой-то там охранник, и имя вполне себе ничего, симпатичный и совершенно нормальный...  
\- Можно с тобой поговорить? Наедине?  
\- Разумеется, - усмехнулся Винс. - Сейчас вернусь, - пообещал он Ричмонду.

\---

\- Что происходит?  
\- Понятия не имею, - честно признался Винс. - Я просто собирался пожевать мармеладок и посмотреть «Коллобуса-Краба», и вдруг прямо передо мной из камина появились эти люди.  
\- Винс, - нахмурился Говард.  
\- Что?!  
\- _«Появились из камина»_?  
\- Именно так, - кивнул Винс. - Честно, Говард, я не смог бы тебе соврать. Но меня беспокоит другое. Ты видел, как клёво одет этот Ричмонд?  
\- Он же гот!  
\- Ну, я всегда любил готический стиль, - пожал плечами Винс. - А как насчёт тебя? - ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Что насчёт меня?  
\- Эта рыжая на тебя просто запала.  
\- Запала?  
\- Хлопает ресницами, вьётся вокруг, глаз с тебя не сводит. Самый обычный флирт!  
\- Ну, разумеется, она со мной флиртовала. Я же человек действия, это притягивает женщин.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да, сэр. Дамочки каждый день со мной флиртуют.  
Винс закатил глаза.  
\- Ты даже ничего не заметил.  
\- Я заметил.  
\- Ладно, как хочешь. Эй, ты должен научить меня быть несчастным, - резко сменил тему Винс.  
\- На что ты намекаешь?  
\- Ну, ты умеешь быть несчастным, Говард. Ты пишешь мрачные стихи. У тебя тонкая _страждущая_ душа, это всем известно.  
\- Ну, может быть, - улыбнулся прельщённый просьбой о помощи Говард. - Но зачем?  
\- Если готический стиль возвращается, мне нужно быть готовым. Ричмонд сказал, что я чересчур радостный.  
\- Господи, ты слушаешь этого чудика?  
\- Ну... он отлично одевается.  
\- Думаешь?.. Слушай, его вид не показался тебе... знакомым?  
\- Просто он гот. Все готы похожи друг на друга.  
\- Нет, я хочу сказать, _действительно_ знакомым. У меня такое чувство, что я его где-то уже видел.  
\- Лично я не видел.  
\- Ладно, сейчас лучше подумать, как мы будем отправлять их назад.  
\- Набу всё сделает, когда вернётся с дня рождения Кирка, - улыбнулся Винс. - А пока мы можем их оставить, Говард?  
\- Оставить? Это же не собаки!  
\- Хорошо, могут они _остаться_? До возвращения Набу. Эй, ты можешь для разнообразия попробовать наконец поцеловать девушку. Ну, как меня тогда на крыше.  
\- Думаю, не стоит об этом упоминать, - покраснел Говард.  
\- Что, боишься, Джен решит, будто ты гей? - засмеялся Винс.  
\- Нет, - Говард чувствовал себя крайне неловко. - Я же не думаю о парнях.  
\- Эй! Что плохого, если кто-то думает о парнях? - возмутился Винс.  
\- Да ничего, просто я, _лично я_ о них не думаю.  
\- А-А-А! - раздался истошный крик Джен.  
\- Вперёд, - ухмыльнулся Винс, - будешь её рыцарем в сверкающих доспехах.  
\- Замолкни, - огрызнулся Говард, открывая дверь. - Пошли.  
\- Нет, мне нужно, э... нужно, - Винс бросился к себе в комнату.  
Говард вздохнул и вошёл в гостиную. Джен прижималась к стене, глядя на Ричмонда широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Он — съел — паука! - крикнула Джен, ткнув дрожащим пальцем в гота.  
\- Он _что_? Ты? - Говард уставился на Ричмонда.  
\- Я снял его с волос Джен... а мне всегда хотелось узнать, какой у них вкус. Ну, я просто немного пожевал его.  
\- Ясно, - вздохнул Говард. - Слушайте, могу я вам что-нибудь предложить выпить? Может, чаю? - он попытался отвлечь их.  
\- Мне бы виски, пожалуйста, - Джен опустилась на диван . - Успокоить нервы, - добавила она, увидев, как посмотрел на неё Говард.  
\- А ты? - спросил он гота.  
\- У вас есть абсент? Я пью только абсент.  
\- Гм, может, и есть. Я посмотрю.  
\- Спасибо.

\---

Говард вскоре вернулся. Вручив виски Джен, попытался отдать абсент Ричмонду, но тот его словно не замечал, уставившись куда-то в пространство.  
\- Не беспокойся. Он просто вспоминает своё детство. Будет так сидеть ещё час.  
\- И что мне с этим делать? - поинтересовался Говард, кивнув на наполненный зелёной жидкостью стакан.  
\- Давай сюда, - Говард удивлённо приподнял брови. - Не каждый день находишь другой мир за старой дверью, - пояснила она.  
\- В точку, - кивнул Говард. Отпив одним глотком половину, он протянул стакан Джен.  
\- Почему бы тебе не присесть? - улыбнулась она, похлопав по дивану. Говард устроился рядом. - Ну, расскажешь мне что-нибудь о себе?  
\- Я люблю джаз.  
\- О боже, - огорчённо нахмурилась Джен, отодвигаясь от него. - А я надеялась, что ты нормальный.  
Говард хотел было ответить ей в том же духе, но передумал. В конце концов, она же была гостьей.  
Повисла неловкая тишина. Говард потягивал чай — скорее делал вид, чем действительно пил. Когда молчание стало уже совсем невыносимым, распахнулась дверь, и Винс, раскинув руки, застыл в проёме в одной из своих фирменных поз. Говард и Джен затаили дыхание, даже Ричмонд очнулся от транса, чтобы взглянуть на «готический» наряд Винса.  
\- О, так гораздо лучше, - задумчиво кивнул гот.  
\- Теперь готы могут принять меня за своего?  
\- Хм. Нет. Но, может, они не станут тебя проклинать.  
Прежде чем огорчившийся Винс успел что-нибудь ответить, его вытолкали обратно в коридор.  
\- Ты что творишь? - прошипел Говард.  
\- Это мой новый — готический — прикид.  
\- Ты выглядишь нелепо!  
Нечто похожее было на Винсе во время Нанагедонна, вспомнил Говард.  
\- _Я_ , значит, выгляжу нелепо. А как насчёт тебя?! С этими твоими плисовыми брюками и гавайскими рубашками...  
\- Ты готов надеть что угодно, и лишь потому, что какой-то неизвестно откуда взявшийся чудик одевается как гот. А если бы появился кто-то, одетый в костюм льва?  
\- Вообще-то, как ты мог бы уже заметить, костюмы животных скоро вновь войдут в моду.  
\- Ты шутишь.  
\- Разумеется, я шучу, - фыркнул Винс. - Костюмы животных. Ну в самом деле, Говард. Кстати, - хихикнул он, - что там у тебя с Джен?  
\- Нет у нас ничего.  
\- А, ты проболтался, что любишь джаз, - засмеялся Винс.  
\- Замолкни.  
\- Ты идиот.  
\- Зато не цепляю на себя старые балахоны.  
\- Это не балахон, это...  
\- Без разницы. Займи этих двоих чем-нибудь.  
\- Почему я?  
\- Я хочу от них побыстрее отделаться. Это ты хочешь, чтобы они остались.  
\- Ладно, но что мне делать с девушкой и готом?  
\- Ну придумай что-нибудь, - Говард захлопнул за собой входную дверь.  
Винс вернулся в комнату. Немного подумав, он спросил:  
\- Хотите сыграть в твистер?  
\- Я думал, ты гот, - удивился Ричмонд.  
\- Ну, готический твистер, - улыбнулся Винс. - Цвета — чёрный, белый и несколько оттенков серого.  
\- Кхм... нет.  
\- Как насчёт «Улики»? Это же игра про убийство?  
\- О нет, звучит просто ужасно, - Ричмонд закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Ладно, во что ты хотел бы сыграть?  
\- В «Эрудит».  
\- «Эрудит»?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Винс. - Думаю, он лежит где-то у Говарда. Джен, будешь с нами?  
\- Нет. Я просто... может, всё-таки там есть другой выход.  
\- Нету.  
\- Я всё же взгляну.

3

Говард вернулся спустя пару часов, и застал в гостиной весьма любопытную картину. Сидящая на диване Джен гипнотизировала взглядом камин, отстранёно потягивая чай, в то время, как Винс играл с Ричмондом в (во имя всего святого!) «Эрудита». Оба держали в руках по наполненному зелёным напитком стакану, и, склонившись с озадаченными лицами над доской, гадали, что ещё можно сложить из оставшихся букв и чисел (непонятно как вообще оказавшихся в коробке).  
\- Винс, _ты_ играешь в «Эрудита»?! – изумился Говард. – Я столько раз просил сыграть со мной, и ты вечно отказывался. Мне приходилось играть с Болло, хотя он из всех слов знает только «банан», и стремится съесть не входящие в него буквы.  
\- А, теперь понятно, почему некоторые карточки надкусаны, - пробормотал Винс, не поднимая глаз.  
\- Ммм, - Говард посмотрел на доску. – Интересно, и кто бы мог сложить такие слова? – усмехнулся он – «Смерть», «Бесконечность» и «Суицид» пересекались с «Глиттер», «Электро» и…  
\- «Шнуркицветавишни» - это не слово, Винс.  
\- Тихо! – прошипел модник.  
\- Я же говорил, - протянул гот, выложив несколько букв и превратив винсово слово «нота» в «темнота».  
\- Прекрати, - застонал Винс. – Я тебя развеселить пытаюсь.  
\- А я – доказать, что нет абсолютно никакого повода для веселья.  
\- В любом случае, мне это уже надоело, - Винс отпил из стакана.  
Говард пристально посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты теперь пьёшь абсент?  
\- Ага, - слишком уж быстро кивнул Винс.  
«Как же». Говард взял стакан из его рук и попробовал содержимое. Лайм и вода.  
\- Ты просто смешон, - вздохнул Говард, вернув стакан владельцу, и, не в силах сдержаться, широко улыбнулся. Винс так отчаянно пытался произвести впечатление на гота – со стороны это смотрелось почти что забавно. Почти.  
\- Замолчи, - поставив мнимый абсент на стол, Винс помог Говарду сложить игру. – Кстати, где ты был?  
\- На улице, - с таинственным видом сообщил Говард.  
\- Где?  
\- Нигде.  
\- Говард!  
\- Ладно, я звонил Набу.  
\- Идиот.  
\- Что?  
\- Нельзя звонить Набу, когда он на вечеринке шаманов. Ему небось пришлось из-за тебя выпить целый тюрбан текилы.  
\- Он упоминал о тюрбане.  
\- Ну?  
\- Что «ну»?  
\- Ты ведь хотел спросить, как вернуть наших гостей, так что он сказал?  
\- Гм, сказал, что займётся этим, когда вернётся домой.  
\- И?  
\- И что если я позвоню ещё раз, Болло сделает мне очень больно.  
Винс расхохотался, Джен усмехнулась, даже на лице Ричмонда мелькнула улыбка.  
\- Молчал бы, - огрызнулся Говард, плюхнувшись на диван. – Как нам устроиться на ночь? В квартире только две спальни, наша и Набу.  
\- Думаю, раз уж я единственная девушка здесь, то вправе рассчитывать на отдельную комнату, - предположила Джен.  
\- А мне сойдёт чулан или стенной шкаф.  
\- Ну вот, - улыбнулся Винс, - Джен займёт комнату Набу, Ричмонд – наш шкаф, и…  
\- Он _не будет_ спать в шкафу.  
\- Значит, ты можешь переночевать у Джен, - засмеялся Винс. Джен и Говард густо покраснели, и смех Винса стал ещё громче.  
\- Пусть занимает шкаф, - пробормотал Говард.  
\- Отлично, с этим разобрались. А теперь, кто хочет посмотреть кино?  
\- Ну ладно.  
\- Неплохая идея, думаю.  
\- Хм. Что ж, полагаю, в этом нет ничего страшного, - согласился Ричмонд.  
\- Какой фильм? – спросил Винс, склонившись к полке с DVD. – Голосую за «Бэмби».  
\- «История джаза».  
\- «Дневник Бриджит Джонс».  
\- «Бриолин».  
Все с удивлением посмотрели на гота.  
\- Что? Хороший фильм, - обиделся тот.  
\- Ничего не имею против.  
\- Ммм, мне нравятся песни, - поспешил добавить Винс, оглянувшись на Говарда.  
\- По мне, так лучше глаза себе выколоть.  
\- Ты хочешь выколоть себе глаза? – оживился Ричмонд.  
\- Нет, - ответил позеленевший Говард.  
\- Так я достаю «Бриолин»?  
\- Да доставай, что хочешь, только побыстрее, - куда сильнее, чем потихоньку пододвинувшаяся к нему Джен, Говарда смущал взгляд Ричмонда. Словно он что-то про себя прикидывал. Но что? Кто знает.

\----

\- Рой, тебе не кажется, что сегодня здесь слишком тихо?  
\- Нет, Мосс.  
\- Правда. Мне кажется, что чего-то не хватает.  
\- Ты уже нашёл свою кружку?  
\- Нет.  
\- Наверное, в ней всё дело.  
\- Думаю, ты, как обычно, прав. Пойду поищу.  
\- Хорошо.  
**Дзынь.**  
\- Алло, техподдержка. Вы пробовали выключить и включить снова? Ладно, вы проверяли, включён ли он в сеть? Лэптоп, что же ещё. Вы уверены, что он заряжен? Да, заряжен. Следует заряжать лэптопы, иначе они перестают работать. Не знаете, как заряжать? Ладно, я поднимусь через минуту, - Рой положил трубку, тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Мосса – тот снова проверял составленные в углу комнаты кружки, выискивая на дне своё лицо. – Ну как?  
\- Ничего, Рой. И это меня очень злит, потому что я _специально_ пометил своей фотографией кружку, чтобы её никто не утаскивал.  
\- Тебе не приходило в голову, что если фотография на дне кружки, то возможно – _чисто гипотетически_ – её там никто не замечает?  
\- Я об этом не задумывался, но теперь, когда ты сказал, мне кажется, что да, вполне возможно.  
\- Мда. Сыграем в «Героев гитары»?  
\- Ох, нет. Я не умею играть на гитаре, и я совершенно определённо не «герой», - ответил Мосс, показав пальцами кавычки. - Спокойно посижу на месте, осмотрю эти две платы, - посмотрев на них, он рассмеялся. - Господи, как будто между ними есть какая-то разница.  
Рой закатил глаза.  
\- Спрошу Джен, - вздохнул он, поднявшись из-за стола, и направился к её кабинету.  
Постучал в дверь  
\- Джен, - позвал Рой, не дождавшись ответа. – Джен, - он открыл дверь. – О нет! Мосс, Мосс, Джен пропала.  
\- О господи. Куда она могла деться?  
\- Не знаю. И, что гораздо важнее, с кем мне теперь играть?  
\- Ричмонд-то здесь, - напомнил ему Мосс.  
Рой задумчиво покосился на красную дверь. Мотнул головой.  
\- Нет уж, только не с ним. Он всех нас в тоску вгонит.

4

Проснувшись, Говард увидел, что Винс в панике мечется по комнате.  
\- Винс, - сонно пробормотал он, - Винс, что ты делаешь?  
\- Ищу… ага, вот и он! – схватив баночку с тональным кремом оттенка «белее белого», Винс кинулся к зеркалу.  
\- Слушай, - Говард сел прямо, - тебе не нужно выглядеть ещё бледнее, чем ты есть. Люди будут думать, что тебя вылепили из снега.  
\- Не глупи, - улыбнулся Винс, подводя глаза чёрным. – Я совсем не похож на снеговика.  
Говард посмотрел на распахнутую дверцы шкафа.  
\- А где Ричмонд?  
\- Ушёл спать на диване – сказал, что там висит слишком много яркой одежды. Она, видите ли, навевала самые жуткие кошмары, что он видел за последние годы – сны о бабочках и радугах.  
\- Кошмары?!  
\- Для него, - пожал плечами Винс, разглядывая себя в зеркале. – Как я выгляжу?  
\- Как идиот.  
\- Чудесно. Что у нас на завтрак?  
\- Не знаю. Тосты?  
\- О-о-о, давай сделаем блинчики? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ну пожалуйста.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну, Говард.  
Трудно было устоять перед таким умоляющим взглядом.  
\- Ох, уговорил, - сдался Говард. – Хорошо, будут блинчики.  
\- Ур-ра! Ричмонд! Джен! Будут блинчики! – возликовал Винс и побежал в гостиную делиться новостью.  
\- Отлично, - спокойно отозвался Ричмонд.  
\- Ладно, - ответила Джен.  
Вздохнув, Винс поинтересовался:  
\- Все, кто работает в техподдержке, такие несчастные?  
\- Ещё хуже. Даже меня в тоску вогнать умудряются, - Ричмонд последовал за Винсом на кухню, где тот, достав кастрюлю, уже выкладывал на стол вилки, ложки, ножи, лопатки и прочие приборы, какие только находил в ящиках.  
\- Тебе всё это нужно для готовки? – спросил Ричмонд, когда Винс кинул в кастрюлю луковицу.  
\- Ну, думаю, да. Скоро узнаем.

\---

\- Рой?  
\- Да, Мосс?  
\- Я не видел Джен сегодня утром.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Я её уже довольно давно не видел. Как думаешь, может, стоит её поискать?  
\- Нет, с ней всё нормально. Сыграем в хоккей на роликах?  
\- Эм-м, а как насчёт Джен?  
\- Её тут нет.  
\- Я об этом и толкую.  
\- Да нет же, Мосс, подумай как следует. Нет Джен — нет никаких правил.  
\- Хм, - Мосс колебался.  
\- Поищем её после игры, - вздохнул Рой.  
\- Тогда ладно, - Мосс открыл шкаф и вытащил оттуда пару коньков и клюшки. - У нас всего один шлем.  
\- И достанется он мне.  
\- Почему?  
\- Тебя защитят твои волосы, - объяснил Рой, надев шлем. - Вставай сюда. Значит так, я буду целиться в диван, а ты — вон в ту чашку.  
\- Это же нечестно, - Мосс попытался впихнуть мячик в чашку. - Он ведь даже не помещается сюда.  
\- Поместится, Мосс, - заверил его Рой.  
\- Говорю тебе, не поместится.  
\- Нужно просто ударить под правильным углом.  
\- А, понятно, - Мосс перевернул чашку. - Эй, посмотри.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Моя чашка. Узри же! - Мосс протянул её Рою дном вперёд.  
\- Не самая удачная фотка, - ухмыльнулся Рой.  
\- Её же наносили на чашку.  
\- Всё равно. Можешь бить первым.

\---

Говард в отчаянии схватился за голову.  
\- Как такое могло случиться? - выдохнул он, оглядывая царивший на кухне бардак. Тесто было на потолке. На стенах. На полу. Оно полностью покрыло собой стол. Налипло на оконное стекло. На дуршлаг и розетку. На волосы Ричмонда (который меланхолично отлеплял его по кусочкам и отправлял в рот, как обезьянка) и Винса — который с криком бегал по комнате, оплакивая свою драгоценную причёску, что уже «никогда не будет прежней».  
\- Успокойся, Винс, - Говард помог подскользнувшейся на мокром полу Джен встать на ноги. - Это всего лишь тесто.  
\- Всего лишь тесто?! ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ ТЕСТО?! Интересно, если «всего лишь тесто» попадёт на твою милую деревню, что ты тогда скажешь?!  
\- Только попробуй!  
\- ПРЕКРАТИТЕ ОРАТЬ! - все уставились на гота. - Пожалуйста, - спокойно добавил он, - я не люблю, когда люди кричат, меня это злит. Напоминает о том времени, когда я работал с Денхольмом, - Ричмонд воздел руки, его взгляд затуманился.  
\- Можно забыть о нём на время, - сообщила Джен. – Раз я здесь единственная девушка, то первой пойду в душ.  
\- Нет уж! – Винс взлетел вверх по лестнице и захлопнул за собой дверь ванной прежде, чем Джен успела сделать хоть шаг.

\---

\- Попал! - крикнул Рой, промахнувшись мимо дивана примерно на фут.  
\- Думаю, это не так, - Мосс поправил очки. - На самом деле, тебе не хватило примерно тринадцати дюймов.  
\- Думаю, я попал.  
\- Не-а.  
\- Нет, да, и счёт уже четырнадцать-ноль.  
\- Думаю, условия неравны.  
\- Неправда.  
\- Предпочту услышать ещё чьё-нибудь мнение.  
\- Чьё, например?  
\- Ричмонда, - победным тоном объявил Мосс, скрывшись за красной дверью. - Ричмонд?  
Мосс вернулся через несколько секунд.  
\- Его там нет, Рой, и я уже пару дней не видел Джен.  
\- Эй, ты думаешь, они куда-то убежали... вдвоём, да?  
Несколько секунд они тщательно это обдумывали. И одновременно пришли у одному выводу:  
\- Ну нет!  
\- Но, - глубокомысленно заметил Мосс, - я начинаю волноваться, куда же могла деться Джен.  
\- Ладно, когда ты её видел последний раз?  
\- Вчера утром. Мне пришлось пойти наверх, чтобы помочь Денхольму с компьютером, но помощь была ему не нужна, хотя Джен сказала мне совсем другое, и когда я вернулся...  
\- Стоп! Ты оставил Джен здесь одну.  
\- После того, как я велел _присматривать_ за ней?! - заорал Рой.  
\- Эм, да.  
\- Мосс! Она же наверняка открыла ту дверь!  
\- А как же Ричмонд?  
\- Ну, может, она потащила его за собой. Они, небось, до сих пор шатаются где-то там вместе, и Ричмонд заражает её своим унынием. Отличная работа, Мосс! Из-за тебя Джен стала готом!  
\- Ой-ой.  
\- Пошли, - вздохнул Рой. - Посмотрим, что за дверью.  
Вдвоём они попытались открыть дверь. Она не поддавалась.  
\- Мы должны действовать синхронно. На счёт три. Раз, два, три.  
Дверь по-прежнему не открывалась.  
\- Они никак не могли пройти через неё, - вздохнул Рой.  
\- Куда они ещё могли деться?  
\- Но как им удалось её открыть?  
Мосс пожал плечами.  
\- Ладно, пойди принеси лом.

\---

Винс вошёл в гостиную, вытирая волосы полотенцем.  
\- Всё ещё изображаешь из себя члена семейки Аддамс? – ухмыльнулся Говард, кивнув на его мрачного вида халат.  
\- Прекрати цепляться к готам.  
\- Я не к готам цепляюсь. А к тебе. Ты не настоящий гот.  
\- Хватит! – отрезал Винс, включив фен. – Где Джен и Ричмонд? – его громкий голос без труда пробился сквозь шум.  
\- Джен нашла ванну в комнате Набу. Не знал, что у него там есть ванна. А… насчёт Ричмонда я не уверен. Я довольно долго не видел его. Если подумать, я не видел его уже довольно долго. Может, он…  
\- Что? – переспросил Винс, выключив фен. – Я тебя не слышал.  
Говард угрожающе сузил глаза.  
\- Что? – невинно улыбнулся Винс.  
\- Я сказал, - произнёс Говард сквозь зубы, - Джен принимает ванну, а Ричмонд куда-то делся.  
\- Что значит, «куда-то делся»? Я думал, ты за ними присматриваешь.  
\- Так и есть, просто я потерял его из виду.  
\- Пойду поищу его, - вздохнул Винс.  
\- Разумеется, поищешь, - нахмурился Говард.  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать?  
\- Ты просто запал на этого гота.  
\- Неправда, - покраснел Винс.  
\- Не лги мне, Винс. И знаешь, что?  
\- Ну?  
\- Он даже похож на тебя. Поэтому ты о нём и думаешь!  
\- Ничего не думаю!  
\- Конечно! Подкрашенная вода, похожая на абсент! Игра в «Эрудит»! «Бриолин»!  
\- Мне нравится «Бриолин».  
\- Будь мы, как обычно, вдвоём, ты бы ныл до тех пор, пока я не согласился смотреть то, что тебе хочется.  
\- Да, но…  
\- Ты наряжаешься как актёр из «Шоу Рокки Хоррора» только чтобы произвести на него впечатление.  
\- Это не для него. Это мода такая.  
\- Правда? Почему-то вчера на улице я не видел никого, кто бы ей следовал. Зато все носят странные хиппарские наряды, которые недавно были на тебе.  
\- Отлично, я введу новую тенденцию! Когда они увидят преобразившегося Винса Нуара, то мигом станут брать с меня пример.  
\- Ты так любишь самого себя. Наверное, поэтому и втюрился в того, кто тебе в братья-близнецы годится!  
\- Ты что, ревнуешь? Хочешь, чтобы я думал только о тебе? Тебе понравилось то, что случилось на крыше, и ты жаждешь большего?  
\- Нет, - солгал покрасневший Говард.  
\- Отлично, позволь напомнить, что именно ты предпочёл сделать вид, будто ничего не было! И тебя не должно волновать, о ком я думаю! – Винс выскочил из комнаты.  
\- Винс? Винс, вернись.  
\- Сгинь! Не хочу говорить с тобой!

5

Винс взбежал вверх по лестнице.  
«Глупый Говард даже не знает, о чём говорит. Ну что за придурок?»  
Винс поднялся на чердак, распахнул окно и осторожно залез на крышу.  
\- Привет, Винс, - раздался спокойный голос Ричмонда.  
\- А, Ричмонд, - Винс смахнул непрошенную слезу.  
\- Тебе грустно.  
\- Нет, конечно, нет, - улыбнулся Винс. - Просто… вода попала.  
\- О.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Винс устроился рядом с готом.  
\- Я любуюсь видом. Мне кажется, он чудесен.  
\- Это верно. Можно увидеть всё на множество миль вокруг. Я прихожу сюда, когда немного… ну, ты понимаешь, - склонив голову, вздохнул Винс.  
\- Почему ты грустишь, Винс?  
\- Я не грущу. Я дитя солнечного света, мне не бывает грустно.  
\- Даже у детей света есть плохие дни, - промолвил Ричмонд. – Даже готы порой чувствуют себя счастливыми, хотя пытаются скрывать это. Посещаем кладбища, и всё такое.  
\- Да, нужно поддерживать свой имидж.  
\- Хм, но ведь ты не гот. Что скрываешь ты?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Винс. В Ричмонде было что-то, располагающее к откровенности. Рядом с готом ему было на редкость спокойно, хотя он и не понимал, почему. Словно между ними была какая-то странная связь. Полные противоположности, так похожие друг на друга по сути.  
\- Мы с Говардом поссорились, - объяснил Винс.  
\- О.  
\- Он сказал, будто я влюблён в самого себя, потому что он думал, будто ты мне нравишься, и…  
\- Что? – отпрянул от него Ричмонд.  
\- Это не так, - поспешил заверить его Винс. – То есть, ты отлично выглядишь, мне нравится твоя одежда, но…  
\- Я не Говард.  
\- Что? Я хотел сказать, что не думаю о тебе. Почему ты упомянул Говарда?  
\- Я думал, что вы двое вместе.  
\- Что? Нет!  
\- Но вы целовались.  
\- Эм, всего один раз. Как ты об этом узнал?  
\- Просто предположил. Почему?  
\- От этого зависела моя жизнь, - улыбнулся Винс. – Между прочим, мы сидели прямо здесь.  
\- Как романтично.  
\- Но он и говорить про это не хочет.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Винс.  
\- Ты пытаешь подбодрить меня?  
\- У меня один из этих счастливых дней. Я почти засмеялся утром, когда Джен вляпалась в тесто. И я понял, что должен подумать о чём-нибудь печальном. Твоя грусть – одно из самых душераздирающих зрелищ, что мне доводилось видеть. Но тебе лучше успокоиться. Это неправильно, когда ты несчастен. Так или иначе, думаю, ты нравишься Говарду, иначе бы его не волновало, кого ты любишь.  
Винс улыбнулся, когда Ричмонд, протянув руку, стёр слёзы с лица модника.  
\- Боже мой, - огорчился Ричмонд – его рукав оказался безнадёжно выпачкан белым.  
\- Извини, - хихикнул Винс и бросился ему на шею. Ричмонд вздрогнул, но затем, успокоившись, тоже обнял Винса.  
\- Спасибо, Ричмонд, - выдохнул Винс, уткнувшись в его плечо. – Мне стало гораздо лучше.  
Именно в этот момент в окно высунулся Говард.  
\- Ну разумеется, ты про него и не думал, - хмыкнул он. Разомкнув объятия, Винс и Ричмонд виновато посмотрели на Говарда.  
\- И я ещё хотел извиниться, - со злостью пробормотал Говард, прежде чем исчезнуть на чердаке. Было слышно, как он бежит вниз по лестнице.  
Винс беспомощно посмотрел на гота.  
\- Беги за ним.  
Кивнув, Винс бросился вслед за Говардом.  
Ричмонд наблюдал, как выскочивший из дома Говард быстро шёл по улице, как Винс с трудом нагнал его. Винсу приходилось чуть ли не бежать, чтобы не отстать от Говарда. Наконец тот остановился, внимательно посмотрел на друга.  
\- В самом деле, Винс? В самом деле?

\---

\- Готовьсь, целься… пли! – крикнул Рой.  
Мосс сбил конец шланга у огнетушителя, и металлическая канистра, пролетев через всю комнату, врезалась в дверь, даже не поцарапав её.  
\- Думаю, нам нужен новый план, - сказал Мосс, глядя на огромную кучу пустых огнетушителей, образовавшуюся в углу.  
\- Мы испробовали всё, - простонал Рой, - Лом, мяч, огнетушители, сломанный компьютер, телефон, шкаф…  
\- Желе.  
\- Да, _просто загадка_ , Мосс, почему желе не помогло. Слушай, думаю, ты должен разбежаться и толкнуть её. Если возьмёшь хороший разбег – должно получится.  
\- Наверное.  
\- Вот, возьми шлем.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Готов, Мосс?  
\- Всегда готов, - Мосс наклонил голову.  
\- ВПЕРЁД!  
Мосс побежал.

\---

\- Знаешь… - начал Ричмонд, когда Джен вошла в гостиную, одетая в тонкий розовый халатик с жёлтыми звёздами. «Должно быть, это Винса», внутренне содрогнувшись, подумал Ричмонд.  
\- Что?  
\- Мне и вправду очень хотелось бы, чтобы эта дверь вновь открылась.

\---

 

Дверь с той стороны распахнулась, и Мосс пролетел сквозь проём с криком «Вперёд!»  
\- А-а-а! – завопила Джен.  
\- Привет, Мосс, - спокойно поздоровался Ричмонд – как будто выскакивающий из камина и на всех парах несущийся через комнату Мосс был самой что ни на есть обычной вещью в этом мире.  
\- Мосс! Мосс! – раздался голос Роя. – Мосс, ты ещё жив? Джен там? Ричмонд не превратил её в гота?  
\- Нет, Рой, всё нормально. Давай сюда.  
\- НЕТ! – закричала Джен, когда Рой появился в гостиной, и дверь позади него вновь стала обычным камином. – Идиот, это был наш обратный путь. Что нам теперь делать?  
\- Нет проблем, - усмехнулся Рой. – Мосс, окажи нам честь.  
\- Без вопросов, - опустив голову, Мосс с криком понёсся к камину, и с размаху врезавшись в него, упал на спину.

6

Рой, Джен и Ричмонд склонились над потерявшим сознание гиком.  
\- Мосс! Мосс! Ты меня слышишь? Сколько пальцев я показываю? – крикнул Рой, подняв два пальца.  
\- Нисколько, Ляля. Ты же Телепузик. У тебя нет пальцев, - сонно пробормотал тот.  
\- О чём это он? – удивилась Джен.  
\- Не знаю, - медленно произнёс Ричмонд. – Мне никогда не нравились Телепузики, как и сама идея этого странного пугающего шоу…  
\- Ричмонд, Ричмонд, вампир ты этакий! Замолчи!  
Ричмонд быстро спрятался за Джен.  
\- Не ори на него, - возмутилась Джен. – Ты вечно орёшь на него, когда случается что-то плохое!  
\- Потому что случается оно обычно по его вине.  
\- Прости, кто подал Моссу идею врезаться головой в кирпичную стену?  
\- Кончай уже, - недовольно ответил Рой.  
\- Почему бы нам не перенести Мосса на диван? Я приготовлю чай, и мы все постараемся успокоиться! – громко объявила Джен.  
\- Хорошо, - Рой взял Мосса на руки и едва ли не бросил его на диван. – Кстати, где это мы?

\---

\- В самом деле, Винс?  
\- Разумеется. Я никогда бы не влюбился в гота. Правда.  
\- Тогда почему ты так себя вёл?  
\- Я не имел в виду ничего такого. То есть, он классный, и, думаю, я хотел бы… я не знаю, - Винс замолчал, и, опустив глаза, стал вычерчивать носком туфли круги на земле. – Прости, Говард, - пробормотал он, - я не хотел расстраивать тебя.  
\- Всё хорошо. Думаю, я чересчур бурно среагировал.  
\- Пожалуй, - усмехнулся Винс. – В смысле, это бегство из дома с плачем. Прямо как сцена из «Холлиоукс».  
\- Я не плакал. Говард Мун никогда не плачет, сэр.  
\- Конечно, плачешь. Я же сам видел. Забившись в угол и думая, что тебя никто не видит, и сморкаешься при этом в кухонное полотенце. Ты плачешь как маленький ребёнок, это факт.  
\- Неправда.  
\- Рыдаешь в три ручья. Какая ещё «Река слёз» - ты способен наплакать целый Тихий Океан.  
\- Замолчи, - улыбка коснулась его губ.  
\- Почему ты убежал, Говард? – тихо и неожиданно ласково спросил Винс. – Я хочу сказать, тебя раньше не заботило, кто мне нравится, а теперь ты ведёшь себя так, словно…  
\- Словно что, Винс?  
\- Ничего, - Винс был несказанно рад, что из-за толстого слоя макияжа не видно, как пылают его щёки.  
\- Винс, - раздражённо повторил Говард, - словно я что?  
\- Словно любишь меня, - ляпнул Винс, и почти сразу же пожалел о своих словах. Говард молча хватал ртом воздух, словно окунь. Он попытался что-то сказать, но не мог справиться с собственным голосом.  
«Сейчас или никогда».  
\- Наверное… Винс, знаешь, я…  
Пронзительный треск телефонного звонка разнёсся по всей улице и вернул Говарда назад в реальность. Нельзя говорить это Винсу. Иначе всё будет кончено.  
Винс возился с телефоном, проклиная себя за то, что не отключил звук. И человека, вздумавшего звонить ему в такое время. И свою извечную дурную удачу. Говард точно собирался сказать ему нечто важное… очень важное. Винс выключил телефон, сунул его обратно в карман и виновато улыбнулся Говарду.  
\- Лерой. Он никогда не умел выбирать время. Что ты хотел сказать?  
\- Да ничего, - вздохнул Говард.  
\- Точно? – засомневался Винс. – То есть, если ты хочешь в чём-то признаться… облегчить душу, тебе следует сказать мне.  
\- Точно-точно. Я обязательно скажу, если понадобится.  
Сердце Винса тоскливо сжалось, но он лучезарно улыбнулся собеседнику.  
\- Значит, мы по-прежнему друзья?  
\- Разумеется. И всегда ими будем.  
Как бы мне не было трудно это осознавать, добавил про себя Говард.

\---

Винс и Говард молча вернулись в квартиру, каждый из них по дороге думал, что могло бы случится, не позвони Лерой. Однако творящийся в доме хаос заставил их на время забыть обо всём остальном.  
Рой бегал по комнате, крича во весь голос:  
\- Другой мир? Другой мир?!  
\- Это не так уж и плохо, - заметил Ричмонд.  
\- К нам здесь очень добры, - сообщила Джен.  
\- О, замечательно, это в корне меняет ситуацию! Хотя нет, не меняет! Она по-прежнему просто _ужасна_!  
\- Тихо, Рой! – заорала Джен. – Не заражай нас своей паникой!  
Рой подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
\- Смотрите, - Ричмонд показал пальцем на Говарда и Винса. – Они уже вернулись. Вы как, помирились?  
\- Да, помирились, - с улыбкой кивнул Винс, и, посмотрев на Роя, спросил:  
\- А вы кто?  
\- Это Рой, - объяснила Джен, - а тот, что лежит на диване – Мосс.  
\- Отличный прикид, - усмехнулся Винс, смерив взглядом Мосса. – Эй, Говард, он одевается точь-в-точь как ты.  
\- Ничего подобного, - возмутился Говард.  
\- Хорошо, у вас просто одинаковые брюки и никакого чувства стиля.  
\- Ну, я ведь не наряжаюсь персонажем из фильмов Тима Бёртона, если ты об этом.  
\- Прекрати цепляться к готам! – повысил голос Винс. – Я серьёзно, Говард, это последнее предупреждение.  
\- Ладно, - ухмыльнулся Говард.  
\- Не хочу вам мешать, - встряла Джен, - но если вы вдруг не заметили, в вашей гостиной теперь уже _четыре_ человека, которым тут определённо не место, и мы _никак_ не можем вернуться обратно. Может, такой расклад и устраивает эту троицу, они же аутсайдеры…  
\- Эй, - запротестовал Ричмонд, - я довольно популярен в своём кругу.  
\- … но множество людей с той стороны будет скучать по мне, - закончила Джен, проигнорировав гота.  
\- Хорошо, - Говард попытался взять ситуацию под контроль. – Ладно, но как-то вы ведь сюда попали? – обратился он к Рою. – Что вы сделали?  
\- Мосс разогнался и ударился головой в дверь.  
Говард посмотрел на Мосса, который забормотал во сне:  
\- Дверь? Она открылась? Мы в Нарнии?  
\- Думаю, это не стоит повторять, - рассудил Говард. – Нужно придумать новый план.  
\- Хорошее предложение, - согласилась Джен. – Может, общий мозговой штурм нас к чему-нибудь приведёт.  
\- Кхм, - подал голос Винс. – Похоже, это значит, что придётся много думать. Я в таких вещах не очень-то силён. Пойду лучше, приготовлю всем чаю, - он направился в кухню.  
\- Я помогу, - Ричмонд последовал за модником.

\---

\- Итак? – с надеждой протянул гот.  
\- Что? – Винс включил чайник.  
\- Мне казалось, ты хочешь сказать Говарду, что он нравится тебе.  
\- Не так громко, - зашипел Винс. – Он может услышать.  
Ричмонд выглянул за дверь. Говард, Джен и Рой деловито обсуждали способы открытия двери.  
\- Можно взять топор, - гордо предложил Рой, заработав два неодобрительных взгляда.  
\- А как насчёт ключа? – спросил Говард.  
\- Мы ведь безо всякого ключа прошли, - напомнила Джен.  
\- Не думаю, что они могут нас слышать, - сказал Ричмонд. – Так что случилось? Я видел вас, но ничего не слышал. Это как когда Денхольм посоветовал мне носить беруши, - его взгляд затуманился. – Он сказал, что это помогает сконцентрироваться, но я ещё сильнее начал раздражаться на всё. Мне потом понадобилась ударная доза «Кредл оф Фёрз», чтобы спастись от депрессии…  
\- Ричмонд, - Винс помахал рукой перед лицом гота, - Ричмонд, вернись к нам. Ричмонд!  
Немелодичная трель звонка разнеслась по всей квартире.  
\- А-а-а! – очнувшийся Ричмонд закрыл уши руками. – Что это?  
\- Извини, - Винс достал телефон. – Алло.  
_\- Винс? Это Набу._  
\- А, привет, Набу. Как прошла вечеринка?  
_\- Прекрасно. Слушай, мы уже возвращаемся. Будем через несколько часов. Эти люди по-прежнему там?_  
\- Гм, их теперь ещё двое.  
_\- Как так получилось?_  
\- Не знаю. Они выскочили из нашего камина.  
_\- Ладно, в общем, мы скоро будем дома. Займите их пока чем-нибудь._  
\- Хорошо. Увидимся, - Винс повесил трубку, и, попросив Ричмонда закончить с чаем, вернулся в гостиную.  
\- Говард, Набу уже в пути, - взволнованно сообщил Винс.  
\- Когда он будет?  
\- Через пару часов.  
\- Отлично.  
\- Конечно, он запросто откроет дверь.  
\- Простите, кто такой Нару? – поинтересовалась Джен.  
\- Набу, - поправил её Винс. – Он вроде как владелец квартиры. Набу – шаман, и ему открыть эту дверь – раз плюнуть, - ликовал Винс.  
\- Это здорово, - заметил Говард, - но Набу ещё надо дождаться.  
\- Ну и чем мы займёмся?  
\- «Эрудит»? – с надеждой предложил Ричмонд, опустив поднос с чашками на журнальный столик.  
Говард ничего не ответил, и Джен кивнула. Винс поплёлся в комнату за игрой. Рой, которого эта идея не очень вдохновляла, нахмурившись, сидел на полу.

\---

Мосс всё-таки пришёл в себя, но, увидев стоящих рядом Ричмонда и Винса, снова вырубился с криком «А-а-а, теперь их двое». Однако на сей раз Джен была наготове и плеснула ему в лицо воды. Мосс почти сразу же очнулся, и, после того, как ему объяснили, где он и кто такие Говард и Винс, изъявил желание участвовать в игре.  
\- Винс, - простонал Говард, когда модник выложил на доске «Гариньюман».  
\- Что?  
\- Нельзя использовать имена.  
\- Нет, можно.  
\- Кроме того, это два слова.  
\- Я же не мешал тебе составлять это твоё «аллегретто».  
\- Это музыкальный термин. Ты забыл, что я музыкальный гений.  
\- А ты забыл, что я всегда выигрываю, - улыбнулся Винс.  
\- Но ты отнюдь _не_ выигрываешь, - заметил Говард. – Вот Мосс и Рой, им даже удаётся использовать цифры в правильных местах, - он кивнул на «386SX процессор».  
\- Полиморфизм, - ликовал Мосс, - он имеет множество плюсов. Например, увидеть выражение твоего лица, Рой.  
\- Так нечестно, - застонал Рой. – «4» - это не «Ч», а «3» - не «З».  
\- Просто я использую свои карточки куда эффективнее тебя, Рой. В любом случае, Винс выложил «сОлнце», и никто даже внимания не обратил.  
\- Потому что его нельзя воспринимать всерьёз, - пояснил Говард.  
\- Эй! – возмутился Винс. Высунув кончик языка от усердия, как маленький ребёнок, он что-то чёркал в своей книжке с картинками.  
\- Ты не составил ни одного слова больше, чем из шести букв, - засмеялся Говард.  
\- В «гариньюман» больше шести букв.  
\- Это не слово! – выкрикнул Рой.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, убедил, - хмыкнул Винс. – Эй, Набу, ты дома, - обрадовался он, увидев, что шаман в сопровождении своего талисмана поднимается по лестнице.  
\- О, «Эрудит», - пророкотал Болло, - Как успехи, Винси?  
\- Я проигрываю, - нахмурился мнимый гот. Ричмонд в это время выкладывал «Самоубийство».  
\- Ты пробовал «Банан»? – спросил Болло. – Хотя, для этого нужна «К». Я её съел. Никто об этом не знает.  
Винс засмеялся.  
\- Спасибо, Болло, я как-нибудь сам, - тут он заметил, что Джен, Рой и Мосс в ужасе уставились на Болло, и засмеялся ещё громче.  
\- Всё в порядке, - заверил их Винс, - Болло сущий ребёнок, он и муху не обидит. На самом деле, он, наверное, не смог бы её обидеть, даже если захотел.  
\- Эй, Болло если и ребёнок, то Малыш-каратист, - возмутился примат, - он способен поймать муху на лету палочками для еды.  
\- Надо же, - успокоенная Джен обратилась к шаману. – Вы, должно быть, Нару.  
\- Я Набу, - поправил он.  
\- Набу, я так и сказала, - улыбнулась Джен. – В общем, вы же знаете, как открыть дверь?  
\- Нет. Я даже не знал, что это дверь, - спокойно ответил он.  
\- Как?! – вскричала Джен. – Вы же обещали! – она с видом обличителя ткнула пальцем в Говарда и Винса.  
\- Не орите, - простонал шаман, - я только с вечеринки.  
\- Вечеринки? – продолжала бушевать Джен. – Вы его расписывали как едва ли не гения.  
\- Он такой и есть, - заметил Винс.  
\- Ну, - протянул Говард, - может, и не гений, но он – наша последняя надежда.  
\- Ладно, - произнёс Набу, - мне нужно прояснить кое-какие детали.  
\- Мосс, Рой, Ричмонд. Идите сюда, - позвала Джен.  
Ричмонд тут же исполнил её просьбу, но Мосс и Рой продолжали ожесточённо (ну, насколько ожесточённо вообще можно это делать в данной игре) резаться в «Эрудит».  
\- Мосс! Рой!  
\- Да не надо, - заметил Набу, - сомневаюсь, что они могут сообщить мне нечто полезное. Итак, кто открыл дверь?  
\- Я, - ответил Ричмонд.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Потому что меня об этом попросила Джен.  
\- Джен, сначала открыть её пытались вы?  
\- Да.  
\- Но не смогли?  
\- Нет, её крепко заело.  
\- Ричмонд, трудно было открывать дверь?  
\- Совсем нет, она с лёгкостью поддалась.  
\- Хм, интересно, - глубокомысленно промолвил Набу.  
\- Ничего интересного, - фыркнул Говард. – У Джен просто не хватило сил, она ведь женщина.  
Джен влепила ему пощёчину.  
\- За что? – вскрикнул Говард, прижав ладонь к пылающей от боли щеке.  
\- _«Она женщина»_? – сердито повторила Джен.  
\- Ты и есть женщина! – заорал Говард. – Или Ричмонд использовал какую-то готическую магию…  
Вторая пощёчина оказалась ещё сильнее.  
\- А это что значит? – поинтересовался у Винса Говард.  
\- Я же просил не цепляться к готам.  
\- Ладно, ладно, извини, - вздохнул Говард, потирая лицо.  
**Хлоп!**  
\- Ричмонд! – завопил Говард. – Чёрт побери, тебя-то я чем обидел?  
\- Все вдруг стали так делать, - пожал плечами гот, - это показалось мне забавным.  
Говард окинул их недоверчивым взглядом и повернулся к Набу.  
\- Тебе лучше поскорее что-нибудь придумать.

7

\- Это я, - усевшись на подлокотник кресла Ричмонда, Винс наклонился вперёд и показал свою фотографию в «Гот Викли». – И вон там тоже я, только с Говардом, - он перевернул страницу. – О, а это я и мой друг Лерой.  
\- Он прикрыл своё лицо, - заметил Ричмонд.  
\- Ну да, - нахмурился Винс, - он вечно так делает, когда видит камеру. О, смотри, это я, одетый как Ники Сикс…  
\- О. Честно говоря, я мог бы и сам прочесть.  
\- …и это я – какая хорошая у меня была тогда причёска, думаю, она бы и тебе пошла, - продолжал Винс, - Может, тебе…  
Винс умолк, заметив, как смотрит на него Говард. С обидой, злостью и… ревностью? Винс выпрямился и лучезарно улыбнулся Говарду, будто говоря «видишь, он для меня ничего не значит».  
\- Нашёл! – Набу захлопнул книгу, на обложке которой было выведено «Двери, Порталы, Чёрные дыры». – Ричмонд?  
\- Да?  
\- Прежде чем в комнате появился Мосс, ты говорил что-нибудь про дверь?  
\- Хм, я не помню. Может быть.  
\- Я припоминаю, - вмешалась Джен. – Он сказал что-то вроде «хочу, чтобы дверь снова открылась».  
\- Скажи ещё раз, - потребовал Набу.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы дверь открылась.  
\- Винс, проверь камин.  
\- Почему я? – заныл Винс. – Пошли Говарда, - Тот, нахмурившись, строго посмотрел на Винса, который хихикнул, словно непослушный ребёнок.  
\- Винс! – повторил Набу.  
\- Ну ладно, - он проковылял к камину. – Ничего, никакой двери.  
\- Хм. Я был уверен, что сработает. Это ведь Дверь Ужаса, и, как говорится в книге, она открывается только по желанию гота. Скажи снова, но на сей раз пожелай этого по-настоящему.  
\- Как это? – засмеялся Рой. – Нельзя же просто попросить человека чего-то захотеть.  
\- Ну, если он этого не захочет, вы, ребята, не вернётесь домой, - заявил Набу.  
\- Ричмонд, пожелай этого, бога ради, пожелай! – взмолился Рой. Гот вздрогнул, и, кивнув, зажмурился, изо всех сил желая, чтобы зелёная дверь открылась.  
Как и говорил Набу, дверь распахнулась.  
Винс заглянул внутрь.  
\- Ничего себе, - произнёс он. – Это и есть ваш мир?  
Как только он переступил порог, в комнату с диким рёвом ворвался Денхольм.  
\- Джен! Рой! Мосс! Где вы все? Мой компьютер не работает, и никто не знает, в чём дело. ДЖЕН! РОЙ! МОСС! Немедленно сюда, не то я объявлю войну компьютерам!  
Винс с криком бросился обратно в гостиную, прямо к Говарду, который, не задумываясь, обнял испуганного модника. Увидев это, Ричмонд, не сдержавшись, слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Теперь мы можем вернуться? – спросил он.  
\- Я бы на вашем месте не спешил, - выдавил из себя Винс. – Там какой-то жуткий тип.  
\- Это, наверное, Денхольм, - улыбнулась Джен. – Да, его запросто можно испугаться.  
\- Но я не знаю, хочу ли я возвращаться, - внезапно сказал гот, и дверь тут же захлопнулась. – Мне здесь нравится. Винс и Говард были так добры ко мне, не требовали, чтобы я всё время сидел в какой-то кладовке, не угрожали мне шваброй или…  
\- Но ты не можешь остаться здесь, - ласково заметила Джен. – Ты должен вернуться домой вместе с нами.  
\- Должен, - подтвердил Набу. – Если ты пробудешь здесь слишком долго, случится нечто ужасное.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Ну, я точно не знаю. Но всегда что-нибудь случается, когда пересекаются два мира.  
\- Но я…  
\- Ричмонд, - проникновенно начал Винс. – Ричмонд, всё будет хорошо. Я точно знаю.  
\- Откуда ты можешь знать? – Ричмонд выбежал из комнаты. Винс бросился за готом, оставив смущённого Говарда, который только теперь понял, как близко они находились.  
\- Ричмонд? – Винс присел на кровать рядом с ним. – Что происходит?  
\- Я не знаю. Просто я не хочу больше сидеть в этой серверной. Не хочу делать работу, которую в упор не понимаю. Меня все игнорируют.  
\- Они так больше не будут, - улыбнулся Винс.  
\- Не будем, - в дверях показалась Джен. – Выходи из своей комнаты, когда захочешь. Мы рады, что ты с нами.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да. Но мы должны вернуться домой, Ричмонд.  
Гот медленно кивнул.  
\- Открой дверь, - Винс ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Знаешь, думаю, я буду скучать по тебе, Винс.  
\- Я тоже, - обнял гота Винс. – Ты можешь навещать нас в любое время, когда захочешь. Всегда буду держать про запас побольше «Джели бебис». Может, мы всё-таки сыграем в готический твистер? Или в готический вариант «змей и лестниц», он называется «шеи и вестницы », и просто восхитителен… не считая того, что в нём невозможно выиграть. Эй, наверное, поэтому готы такие несчастные – они играют в настольные игры, в которых нельзя выигрывать.  
\- Наверное, - потрясённый этим откровением, Ричмонд задумался.  
\- Ну же, - Джен положила руку на его плечо. – Открой дверь. Нам пора.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Ричмонд, закрыв глаза. Дверь в соседней комнате вновь распахнулась.

\---

\- Думаю, пора прощаться, - Джен обняла Винса и повернулась к Говарду. Их объятия несколько затянулись, и Винс почувствовал было укол ревности, но заметил взгляд Говарда – его глаза буквально кричали «Кто-нибудь, уберите её от меня!».  
\- Спасибо за игру, приятно было познакомиться, - протянул руку Мосс. Винс неуверенно пожал её.  
Болло тоже попытался обнять всех на прощание, чем до крика напугал Джен (и Роя, хотя тот ни за что бы не признался в этом).  
Наконец Рой втолкнул Мосса в дверь и последовал за ним, бормоча что-то о безумных приматах. Джен покачала головой и виновато посмотрела на Говарда с Винсом, прежде чем сказать «До свиданья» и скрыться за дверью.  
Остался только гот. Уже стоя на пороге двери, Ричмонд обернулся.  
\- Винс.  
\- М-м-м? – отозвался модник.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи ему. Скажи ему то, что сказал мне.

\---

Прошло уже около часа с тех пор, как их гости вернулись домой. Набу и Болло спали у себя. В доме стало совсем тихо.  
\- Держи, - Говард протянул Винсу чашку чая.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ты как, нормально? – спросил, помедлив, Говард.  
\- Да, знаешь, просто отлично.  
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Говард, потягивая чай. Снова повисла неловкая тишина.  
\- Говард…  
\- Винс…  
\- Ты первый, - улыбнулся модник.  
\- О чём Рич… - он замолчал на секунду и глубоко вздохнул. – Как тебе чай? – закончил Говард.  
\- Отличный, - вежливо ответил Винс. Да что с ними не так? Почему даже простой разговор не клеится? Почему бы просто не сказать то, что хочешь?  
\- Что ты хотел сказать, Винс?  
\- Ничего, - солгал он. – То есть, это не так уж важно.  
\- Хорошо.  
Винс уставился в свою чашку, вертя её в руках так, что остывший чай норовил выплеснуться на ковёр. Некоторое время они сидели рядом, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга. Винс больше не мог вынести нараставшего напряжения и поспешил покинуть комнату.  
\- Мне нужно… кхм, к себе.

\---

Говард знал только одно надежное место, где можно спрятаться от безрадостных мыслей. Поэтому он поднялся на чердак и залез на крышу – где обнаружил тихо рыдающего возле дымохода Винса.  
\- Винс? Винс, что случилось?  
\- Н-ничего, - он вытер слёзы рукавом, не переставая плакать.  
\- Слушай, это то, о чём говорил Ричмонд? Что ты должен сказать мне? Это что-то серьёзное? Ты болен? О Господи! О нет. Насколько всё плохо?  
\- Я не болен, - ответил Винс. - Ничего такого. Просто я, как обычно, свалял дурака. Это неважно.  
\- Слушай, Винс, если ты так расстроен, это очень важно. Просто скажи мне, в чём дело?  
\- Во мне. Только… во мне.  
\- Ну же, Винс, - настаивал Говард. – Что ты можешь сказать незнакомому человеку, но не мне? Своему лучшему другу?  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - выдохнул Винс и вздрогнул, словно ожидая удара – может, даже настоящего.  
\- Ты тоже мне нравишься, но я не понимаю, что такого могло…  
\- Нет! – перебил его Винс. – Ты и _вправду_ мне нравишься.  
\- Ну, ты тоже вправду мне нравишься, мы ведь столько лет друзья…  
\- Нет, Говард, я хочу сказать, что думаю о тебе, влюблён в тебя, что хотел бы быть твоим парнем. Вот в чём дело, - густо покраснев, выкрикнул Винс. Помолчав, он спокойно закончил:  
\- Теперь понял?  
\- Да, - вздохнул Говард. – Это многое объясняет.  
\- Прости, что заставил тебя думать, будто мне нравится Ричмонд, - продолжал Винс, не поднимая глаз от своих крепко сцепленных пальцев. – Прости, что вел себя так мерзко, ломал твои пластинки, смеялся над Канцелярской деревней и твоей одеждой, и…  
\- Тихо, тихо, - приговаривал Говард, стирая слёзы с его лица.  
Винс кивнул, трогательно шмыгнув носом.  
\- Извини, - он начал икать, - я веду себя как ребёнок. Наверное… потому что я боюсь.  
\- Чего боишься? – ласково улыбнулся Говард.  
\- Того, как сильно люблю тебя.  
\- Винс, - вздохнул он, - ты и понятия не имеешь, как долго я ждал этих слов.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда. Я люблю тебя, Винс Нуар. Поэтому и вёл себя так глупо, когда ты был с Ричмондом, и это я хотел сказать вчера, когда позвонил Лерой.  
\- Правда? – тихо повторил Винс, его глаза горели. Говард кивнул и наклонился вперёд так, что их лбы соприкоснулись. Совсем близко. Так, что смешивается дыхание, переплетаются пальцы, и…  
Пронзительная трель звонка заставила их резко отпрянуть друг от друга.  
\- Чёртов мобильник, - Винс выудил телефон из кармана и отбросил его на край крыши, откуда тот слетел вниз.  
\- Ой, - посланный вынести мусор Болло вернулся назад, причитая, что небо упадёт через три дня.  
\- Лерой не умеет выбирать время? – ухмыльнулся Говард.  
\- Совершенно.  
\- Ты пожалеешь буквально через минуту.  
\- Ну и пусть, - пожал плечами Винс. – А теперь, - он понизил голос, проведя рукой по груди Говарда, - на чём мы остановились?  
С этими словами он потянулся к Говарду, чуть не скинув его на другую сторону крыши, и поцеловал. Это было похоже на священное действо. Предназначавшееся только для него. Чудесный момент. Самый прекрасный в его жизни. Он любит Говарда, Говард любит его. Отныне всё всегда будет хорошо.

\---

\- Откройся. Закройся. У меня есть сила, - объявил Ричмонд. – Смотрите. Откройся – и дверь открыта. Закройся – и дверь вновь закрыта.  
\- Это всё здорово, Ричмонд, но ты беспрерывно хлопаешь ею уже три дня, - простонал Рой.  
\- Ох, но ты только посмотри на это. Откройся, и дверь открывается. Закройся. Ничего. Почему же она не закрывается? Не знаю. Закройся – и дверь закрывается, - он окинул гордым взглядом своих коллег. – Удивил я вас?


End file.
